The process of collecting and moving carts in parking lots is a tedious task. Motorized cart collectors have been developed to assist in the cart collection process. Such cart collectors typically push a single line of nested carts. When the line of nested carts gets long, the operator often must assist the cart collector by pointing the leading carts in the desired direction making maneuvering the line of carts cumbersome. The reduced control of the long line of nested carts increases the likelihood of accidents. Additionally, the long line of nested carts often blocks pedestrian and vehicle traffic leading to customer frustration.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.